zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Siri's Kingdom Part 1
After the Lodgers help Siri become the Astra Princess, the Loungers are given a home in her restored hometown after their original home was destroyed by the rogue Karrer and being rebuilt. However, while that's going on, the Villain Legion, convinced that Siri will destroy them in a heartbeat, hire a new villain named Murdock, a Xehanort-style Beamfly-Opiqian hybrid and a surprising expert who claims to know much about the AUU Keyholes, and actually provides a method to get Siri's blade safely. Scenes 'An Open Spot in The Villain Legion/Meet Murdock' Villain Legion Castle *Crobra: Well, this is a problem. *Spectage: Indeed. The Astral Princess is the most powerful royal hero in the UUniverses. If Siri becomes the Astral Princess, we may never survive. *Malefion: Never. The Astral Princess is far too powerful for us. *Janjirma: So what're we gonna do? *Crobra: Well, if we can't defeat the Astral Princess alone... We may have to get some help from the enemy of the Astral Blade's creators. *Familiar: Sounds perfectly reasonable. The Opiqians are equal in power to the Astral Blade. With their help, we can be on equal footing. *Malefion: Well unfortunately it's not so simple. *Creature: Because of course not. *Malefion: The Opiqians are the epitome of dark. They're more evil than us or even the Villains Act. They serve nobody but themselves. Trying to sway them, even when we have the same enemy, will be nearly impossible. Because our reasons for being evil are often considered, petty to them, in that we're more loyal to our desires for power then any true loyalty to darkness as a whole, and they'll get snooty at us and deem us not worth the trouble. *Ragen: Yes. The closest we can get is a rarity of the race who actually have too much knowledge of them. And what are the chances that we can find one on short notice? *Crobra: Only one way to find out. *Tei Long: "Actselly sir, if I may...... Isn't the Astral Princess basicly our universe's equilent to the Uniter? And, the Uniter has been around for a considerably long amount of time, and yet, there's still the Villain Leage, Dark Dragon Scourge Empire, even a Team Nefarious. There's still heavy amounts of crime and villainy in that universe, and the Uniter is mostly used as a trump-card against over-powered threats. Maybe it'll be the same thing with the Astral Princess and the Loungers?" *Crobra: "..... Your missing the point, Tei..... The only reason the Uniter hasn't wiped out villainy from existence in her native universe, because that universe ALREADY removed the worse evils in the Darkspawn. Mortal, immortal and even rogue gods do not compaire to this demon race! And they got that way because their gods were not as quick with stopping them! But our universes' gods held back the Ehaxons TOO WELL! Thus, the VA ended up being the worse evil OUR universes have ever seen! And since we are trying to earn the Dark Rads' favor of becoming a new VA, and in a universe that wants to utterly eradacate such a legacy, I can't say I trust the Loungers with that kind of person persay!" *Tei Long: "Persay?" *Crobra: "Well normally they want to be like the Lougers and have their prinipals and standerds and believe in the balence between good and evil and whatnot. That's why the worse they've been to us is preventing us from being as the accepted new VA. But they ALSO want to get reckitnition of being their OWN hero group, and not our universes' unoriginal answer to the Lougers! That would take automatic priority over the Lougers' beliefs. And the Grand Councilers, know this, espeically any minor counciler that could be a law absolutist or a member from a planet that did NOT had the nicest interaction with the VA, Seymour and the netourious Jakamor being prime exsamples. If they came to know about the Astral Princess, any like-minded offictal will malmitulate those seperate identity hungry louts into wanting to absolutely eliminate all would-be VAs, that includes US?! Even the Dark Rads if they are confident with their abilities enough?!" *Universea: ".... Okay, now your starting to sound like those UIS twats when they forcefully arrested that Gazelle and the Misfits for the exact same rediculious fears. I'm pretty sure the Astral Princess would be subugated to the same sacred Astral Blade rules as the Uniter Blade does. And likely like Gazelle, the Astral Princess would NOT believe in being a political weapon against ANYONE! Not even onto our kind! Also, the Loungers may be deasperate for individuality, but not to the point that it would contridict the teachings of the Lougers. They clearly respect their teachings of balence between good and evil and to not trust law absolutists and/or potaintional broken psycopaths like Seymour and Jakamor. They learned that from when Ragen did his Graphene Mission." *Janjirma: "Actselly sir, when you really think about it, what threat IS there, actselly? The Astral Princess is likely gonna follow the same regulations as the Uniter and-" Transcript Coming soon... Material Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 4 Episodes